


Something fell from the sky.

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: When Tony is missing in action. Steve starts looking for him right away and when he finally finds him, it's nothing like he thought it would be.-The art is really explicit so take care :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Something fell from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamen610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/gifts).



> I wanted to write something amazing for you, but I suck as a writer, so I ended up doing something I don't mess up so much, so I hope you like it :)


End file.
